Conflictos de sangre
by Sangre De Rainbow
Summary: Las tres princesas de Equestria, una vez unidas, se han vuelto una contra la otra. los años pueden cambiar a cualquiera, incluso a ellas tres. La guerra surge, y separa a dos hermanas que tendrán que valerse por si mismas en este mundo indiferente ante la crueldad y el odio, pero siempre entre la mas perversa y fria oscuridad, hay un cálido rayo de esperanza para todos.
1. Chapter 1: Relatos

**Hola a todos de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo y por fin, después de tanto esperar, les traigo una nueva historia, la trama es más oscura que en mis anteriores fanfics y les prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todo sea aclarado, además de que no tengo idea de cuánto capítulos va a durar, asique disfruten cada uno como si fuera el ultimo XD, además de que este fanfic es la trilogía de cronicas. Sin más los dejo con la historia.**

Conflictos De Sangre

**Capítulo 1: relatos**

El silencio de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, en uno de los pueblos más importantes que alguna vez allá existido. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el pueblo, mientras algunas de las nubes obstruían la luz de la luna. Todos estaban dentro de sus casas ya que las corrientes de viento que circulaban, y a la vez cortaban el silencio de la noche, traía consigo una fría noche de invierno. Algunos estaban en sus casa, preparándose para dormir, otros haciendo algunos de sus deberes o simplemente disfrutando algun que otro momentos familiar. En una casa, una de las más antiguas de las que se conozca, y aun permaneciera de pie, se reunían algunos ponis, pegasos y unicornios, todos traían consigo bufandas o algún que otro abrigo que los protegiera del frio.

Dentro de esa casa, se podía distinguir que eran muy cómoda y la vez, a pesar de su antigüedad, parecía como si fuera nueva. Todos los ponis, pegasos y unicornios, que solo eran ocho en total, se reunían entorno a una gran mesa de madera, finamente adornada, con algunos objetos lujosos y manteles finos, aunque se percibía que faltaba alguien allí.

-¿ya estamos todos?-pregunto uno de los pegasos

-no, falta Shooting fire. Debe de estar con las niñas. La iré a buscar-dijo un Pegaso, de estatura promedia, con alas que parecían ser bastantes fuertes, junto una crin de color azul, y un pelaje de color gris

En el segundo piso de esa casa, se podía ver a una unicornio con un libro entre sus cascos, mientras estaba sentada junto a una cama, en la cual se encontraban dos pequeñas acobijadas hasta sus mentones, casi tapando sus bocas. Parecían estar muy ansiosas por escuchar algo, mientras la luz que se veía en la habitación, era muy leve, tan solo de una pequeña lámpara.

-y bien, ¿en dónde nos habíamos quedado?-pregunto la unicornio, que tenía una crin de color celeste, con una línea de color del arco iris que destacaba perfectamente, y su pelaje era de un color blanco, junto con una iris de color rosada

-¡en el principio! ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?-dijo muy entusiasmada una de las dos pequeñas

-jijiji cierto, tranquilas ahora mismo comenzare-dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio

-vamos mama, date prisa-dijo nuevamente la misma pequeña, mientras la unicornio abrió el libro con su magia y comenzaba a leer

-hace ya mucho años atrás, existía un pequeño grupo de amigas, que sin saberlo se convertirían en mejor amigas. Su amistad era tan poderosa, que vencieron a muchos villanos terroríficos, e incluso se habían hecho amigo de uno, haciendo que se convirtiera de malo en bueno. Ellas vivieron un gran número de aventuras, que sin duda nunca olvidaran…-interrumpió de una de las pequeñas,-¿Cómo se llamaban ellas?-, le pregunto a la unicornio-ellas se llamaban, Rainbow Dash, la cual era la más rápida de Equestria y una gran atleta, Pinkie pie, una gran poni que siempre podía levantarles el ánimo a todos y siempre los podía hacer sonreír, AppleJack, una gran cosechadora de manzanas, las mejores todo el reino y también era muy trabajadora, Fluttershy, ella era tímida pero siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus amigas y a cualquier animal que la necesitara, Rarity, ella era una de las modistas más grande que algunas vez se allá visto, y al mismo tiempo era muy refinada, y por último la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ella gracias a la magias de la amistas de sus amigas se convirtió en una de las princesas de Equestria, la princesa de la amistad. Ellas era muy buenas amigas, y tan fuertes que ningún villano como nightmare Moon, discort, entre algunos otros, lograron detenerlas. Una vez que la armonía se esparció por toda Equestria, ellas fueron creciendo y formaron sus propias familias, de la cual…-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-hola niñas ¿están disfrutando de las historias?-pregunto el Pegaso, mientras se le acercaba a la unicornio para luego abrazarla

-sí, pero nos interrumpiste cuando mama nos iba a decir algo importante-dijo una de las pequeñas, la cual se le distinguían unos ojos con la iris rosada

-¿o de verdad? Lamento interrumpirlas. Por cierto cariño, los demás nos esperan-dijo esto último susurrándole al oído

-bien, vamos entonces-dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-¿podría dejarnos el libro tía?-pregunto la otra pequeña, que se le distinguían unos ojos con la iris azul

-ha, ha, ha, lo comenzamos juntas y lo terminaremos juntas-dijo la unicornio mientras se llevaba el libro consigo-que tengan dulces sueños-dijo ellas para luego salir de la habitación, apagar la pequeña lámpara y cerrar la puerta, y las dos pequeñas se durmieron rápidamente

Devuelta en la mesa, ya se centraban todos reunidos, sus expresiones habían cambiado drásticamente, se podía notar la tensión que había en el ambiente, todos se preparaban para hablar, y opinar.

-la situación se está haciendo cada vez más peligrosa-dijo uno de los pegasos muy serio

-a este paso… creo que una guerra es inevitable-dijo otro, dando el peor de los casos

-hay que intentar hablar con las princesas, no podemos dejar que esto ocurra-exclamo Shooting fire

-tenemos que intentarlo, por el bien de Equestria-apoyo el Pegaso gris lo que decía Shooting fire

-intentaremos hacer lo que podamos. Aunque las princesas se han vuelto distantes, ni siquiera escuchan a sus consejeros-explico una poni terrestre

-esto está muy lejos de poderse calmar-dijo uno de los pegasos

-si una guerra estallara ¿Qué es lo que haríamos?-pregunto la misma poni con expresión de preocupación

-esa es una buena pregunta. Lo mejor sería intentar huir hacia Cloudsdale o el imperio de cristal. Esas son nuestras mejores opciones-le respondió Shooting fire

-la princesa Twilight podría ayudarnos-sugirió otro de los pegasos

-ella de seguro debe de estar consciente de lo que sucede. Aunque es poco probable de que logre hacer algo, lo mejor es no involucrarla e intentar resolvernos nosotros, ya que si nosotros fracasamos, ella sería la única que podría cambiar las cosas-explico el Pegaso junto a Shooting fire

-tienes razón, aunque la guerra no esperara a que logremos llegar a un acuerdo. Algunas de las dos princesas podría iniciarla fácilmente, no entiendo el porqué de este odio tan frenético-dijo uno de los pegaos confundido

-nadie lo sabe. Lo único que tenemos en claro es que el imperio del sol, y la legión de la luna se declararan la guerra, y toda Equestria pagara por esa dedición-dijo Shooting fire con una expresión seria

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2: Rios de sangre

**Capítulo 2: Ríos de sangre**

Después de tan solo una semana desde aquella improvisada reunión, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, nada estaba claro aún, solamente que los esfuerzos por evitar la guerra parecían tener su recompensa.

Tan solo algunos días atrás, algunos pegasos que habitan la gran Ponyville habían traído las primeras nubes que arrojaban una lenta nieve sobre todo el poblado y sus alrededores. Las dos pequeñas ponys de tan solo unos cuatro años de edad las dos, habían salido de su casa para lograr jugar en esta, y sí que se divertían con ella, formando ponis de nieve y haciendo pequeñas batallas de bola de nieve, ambas reían mucho, se divertían como nunca antes y solo eran ellas dos, con sus bufandas de sus colores característicos, las cuales resaltaban a la perfeccion.

Mientras las dos pequeñas jugaban agustamente, sus padres las miraban desde su gran casa, no muy lejos de allí. Pero sentían como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, y sus temores no tardaron en ser confirmados. Un poni de tierra, que corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Ponyville para lograr llegar a su destino a tiempo. No tardó mucho en arribar a la casa en la que se había llevado a cabo la reunión. Golpeo frenéticamente la puerta, como si no pudiera esperar, y tanto el Pegaso como la unicornio, fueron a abrirle ya que les era muy extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto curiosa la unicornio luego de abrir la puerta

-tenemos… problemas…hay…que…evacuar…-dijo el poni terrestre entre una pesada y agitada respiración por el largo trayecto que había recorrido

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, tanto el Pegaso como la unicornio

-no hay tiempo… las tropas se acercan-dijo el poni de tierra muy seriamente

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar. Pronto los tres comenzaron a informarles a todos los ciudadanos de la gran Ponyville, esto estaba muy fuera de lugar, no podían creer que a tan solo una semana de aquella reunión, algo como esto ocurriera.

Las primeras fueron sus hijas, que las dejaron en casa mientras ellos hacían todo lo posible por informarles a todos, y una vez que lo hicieron ya varios se encontraban marchando hacia el sur de Ponyville, nadie quería participar en esta batalla, con excepción de algunos que creían en sus propios ideales.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a su casa, tomaron algunas pocas cosas y comenzaron a marchar junto con los demás, mientras al mirar arriba se podían ver que los pegasos eran los primeros en combatir en los cielos, portando varias armas medievales y algunas aún más modernas, algunos dejaban caer algunos pequeñas esferas de colores, que al tocar el suelo hacían un gran explosión, todos miraban como sus hogares eran arrasados por la destrucción del enfrentamiento de dos grandes ejércitos.

Explosiones, grito, sangre, odio, ira, todo esto se podía percibir en el ambiente de la batalla, esta era la primera batalla, la primera vez que estos soldados combatirían con sus semejantes. Golpes mortales con espadas, lanzas, dagas, eran acertados de ambos bandos, sin duda ambos tenían un gran entrenamiento con estas. Ambos lados tenían algunas armas extrañas, que con solo escucharlas se notaba que eran aterradoras, estas armas eran extrañas, y lanzaban un proyectil de color morado a gran velocidad hacia donde fuera que se apuntara, matando de un imparto cual fuese el objetivo designado, y tan pequeño que cualquier soldado podía llevarlos en sus cascos, aunque eran un tanto largo, pero simple y eficaz a la vez.

Las catapultas que estaban a un distancia prudente del campo de batalla, lanzaban sus grande rocas hacia donde se encontraba el enemigo, que está al impactar, estallaba en miles de fragmentos que mataban a cualquier desafortunado que se encontrara cerca de esta.

Los pegasos en sus batallas, portaban en su mayoría esta nueva arma, eran certeros y rápidos, mientras hacían todo lo posible para maniobrar, y colocarse detrás de sus objetivos y evitar que sus enemigos se colocaran detrás de ellos, ya que eso significaría una muerte casi asegurada. Muchos disparos de ese color violeta se veían en el cielo, mientras algunos otros pegasos, portando grandes alforjas, arrojaban esferas del mismo color hacia las tropas del otro bando, haciendo una leve explosión que sin duda mataba a varios, sin mencionar que al acercarse tanto al suelo los arqueros y los mismos soldados se aseguraban de derribarlo para luego rematarlo en el suelo.

La muerte se encontraba en el ambiente, se podía oler, sentir, y era una sensación demasiado desagradable. Una gran porción de las casas que estaban en Ponyville estaban destruidas, los cadáveres de los soldados de ambos bandos se apilaban en el suelo, algunos soldados golpeaban con sus cascos a sus contrincantes por haber perdidos sus armas. Nadie quería esto, se les podía notar en la cara de todos que nadie quería esto, ver a sus compañeros, amigos, familiares morir a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de ellos no era nada agradable.

Todo era desconcertante, las llamas se alzaban sobre las casas que se encontraban en pie, sobre los cadáveres de los soldados que se encontraban cerca de estas, la sangre emanaba como un rio de todos esos cuerpos, y de las heridas abiertas de los soldados que aún estaban luchando o simplemente se encontraban moribundos. Las armas estaban esparcidas en todos lados, algunas simplemente tiradas, otras clavadas en el suelo, y las peores enterradas en los cuerpos de los soldados.

Cuanto la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, luego de casi una hora de combatir desenfrenadamente, varios habían perdido la cordura, estaban sentados, llorando por sus compañeros caídos, apuñalando los cadáveres de los enemigos que habían muerto hace varios minutos atrás, muchos estaban intactos, otros estaban desfigurados, y a otros les faltaban sus extremidades. Finalmente los capitanes de cada bando, tocaron la orden de retirada, y los soldados, heridos, apenados, molestos consigo mismos, retrocedieron junto con sus compañeros que aún permanecían vivos. La escena después del campo de batalla era sin duda aterradora, todo se llenó con una espesa niebla, aunque con solo acercarse a esta, se podía notar el olor a muerte, la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo fluyendo hacia una dirección incierta, los cadáveres de los soldados comenzando a descomponerse.

Como las princesas ordenarían semejante masacre, solo se habían separado unos diez años atrás, y en ese poco tiempo habían desarrollado estas armas que aniquilaban a muchos en los campos de batalla, uno se preguntaba, ¿porque Ponyville? ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar? Era simple, Ponyville era una de las tres ciudades en toda Equestria que se encontraba al margen y permanecía neutral, las princesas habían comenzado a ganar terrenos e influencia, formando el imperio del sol y la legión de la luna, aunque al ser hermanas nadie se esperaba que se enfrentaran, pero esa fue un pensamiento errado, hoy, la primera batalla, el primer día en que la guerra comenzaba, donde el acero y la sangre de tanto soldados como inocentes marcaron el suelo, nadie sabía si todos lo que hoy murieron serian recordados o si quedaría alguien para hacerlo, eso era algo incierto.

**3 años más tarde…**

Tres años habían pasado desde aquella batalla tan despiadada y sangrienta, dando lugar a otras batallas aún peores y más grandes, el finar de la guerra era muy incierto, ninguno de los dos bandos tenia las de ganas, y se podía notar como todas los habitantes, independientemente de que reino, sufrían todas las consecuencias de esta lucha sin fin.

Miles habían muerto en cuarenta batallas distintas, las fronteras era donde se llevaba toda la masacre y baños de sangre. Los veteranos que se formaron de estos tres años de lucha, al volver a casa se les notaba las cicatrices de la guerra, algunos tenían suerte y solo se les notaba algunas cortadas de algunas arma, o agujeros de los proyectiles, pero otro tenían la mala suerte de perder la cordura, alguna extremidad, los sentidos de la vista y la audición, todos completamente aterradores para cada soldado, pero aun así luchaban por sus ideales y con gusto entregarían sus vida por el reino al que pertenecían.

En ambos reinos algunos ya se habían hartado de tanta muerte, sangre y destrucción tan innecesaria, y de ellos derivo algunos focos de resistencia que buscaban parar la guerra de algún modo, el mejor de ellos pero el más complicado era asesinar a las princesas y tomar el poder ellos para frenar esta locura de una vez. Así muchos ponis pegasos y unicornios de varios lugares de todo el reino se habían comunicado, lo cual llevo algo de tiempo, pero lo consiguieron. Tenían una red de inteligencia que les proporcionaba mucha información clave de los reinos. No tardaron mucho en idear planes para atacar puntos vulnerables, así con algunos meses más, la resistencia estaba completamente organizada y atacando desde las sombras.

En una casa, un tanto pequeña y pintoresca, alejado de todo el conflicto, se encontraba la misma familia que había escapado de Ponyville hace ya algunos años atrás. Estaban felices con su nueva vida, aunque eso no les quito la idea de poder unificar nuevamente a Equestria, y en algunos de los viajes que hacían hacia una gran ciudad que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, contactaron con la resistencia y se unieron a ellos.

Las dos pequeñas, ahora de siete años de edad, habían crecido un poco y ahora estaban intentando aprender a volar, ya que por su sangre corría ese anhelo de tocar el bello cielo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Ambas eran muy unidas, ellas dos eran primeras, pero desde el comienzo de la guerra se habían vuelvo casi hermanas, compartían muchas momentos juntas, eran hermanas y mejores amigas, nadie les podría quitar eso.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: Un Destino Cruel

**Capítulo 3: Un destino cruel**

**Hola a todos, espero que les esté gustando ya que más adelante la historia se pone interesante, les agradezco a todo los que están leyendo mi ff y sin mas seguimos.**

Otro mes pasó fugazmente, los padres nunca descuidaron a las dos pequeñas pegasos, por el hecho de que hacían grandes esfuerzos en la rebelión, sus ataques e inteligencia era muy notable, y las princesas se dieron cuenta de esto con mucha facilidad. El tiempo no fue desperdiciado, de ambos lados del reino estaban algunos de los mejores espías reuniendo información sobre la rebelión, y al mismo tiempo sobre el bando contrario.

Rumores, noticias, desconfianza, temores, todo esos volaban en las cabezas de la mayoría de los integrantes de la rebelión. Ellos tenían un pequeño cuartel general en donde solo era utilizado para reunirse a discutir ciertos asuntos y a la vez un lugar donde algunos miembros sin hogar podían hospedarse.

Hoy había sucedido algo muy terrible, hace un par de horas atrás, habían recibido la noticia de que algunos de sus miembros habían sido emboscados y asesinados la noche anterior, sus cuerpos habían sido encontrados esta mañana. Los rumores estaban recorriendo todos los sitios, y varios se hacían escuchar, dando teorías y otra cosas. Los líderes de la rebelión temían mucho sobre que algún infiltrado pudiera delatar futuros actos, y decidieron tomar ciertas represalias sobre los que creían eran los culpables.

En un lugar cerca de un bosque, se reunían algunos ponis, solo eran cuatro, mientras descansaban y limpiaban de sus ropas y armaduras grandes salpicaduras de sangre. Se notaba que sus armas habían visto mucha sangre desde que la guerra empezó, ya que a solo unos metros de ellos se encontraban alrededor de diez cuerpos sin vida de algunos soldados, tanto del imperio del sol como la legión de la luna.

-ahhh que aburrimiento. Me hubiera gustado jugar más con esos soldados-dijo una Pegaso, mientras limpiaba su rostro de las manchas de sangre que tenia

-ordenes son ordenes, intenta acostumbrarte-dijo un Pegaso que se parecía un poco a ella

-claro, claro, deja de darme sermones-le respondió ella

-bien, es hora de continuar. ¿Están listo?-le pregunto el Pegaso a los demás, que eran un unicornio, un poni de tierra, y la Pegaso que se parecía a el

-andando, quiero terminar esto rápido-respondió el unicornio, muy arrogante

Luego de eso, los cuatro marcharon hacia una pequeña casa que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de su posición. Los soldados que habían sido asesinados, aunque portaban uniformes de los dos imperios en guerra, los cuatro mercenarios se dieron cuenta de que eran soldados de la resistencia, ellos no sabían que hacían en este lugar, pero entretenerse con ellos, al menos por unos minutos, les resulto satisfactorio.

El cielo comenzaba a obstruirse por las nubes, notando en estas que pronto comenzaría a llover. En la pequeña casa donde se encontraban las dos pequeñas pegasos jugando dentro, ya que sus padres no querían que estuviera afuera por la repentina lluvia. Ellos junto a sus hijas miraban el cielo, y como cambiaba de una manera tan drástica, aunque los dos adultos podían sentirlo, algo malo sucedería, y no sabían cuándo, pero si pronto.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente, acariciando el césped que se encontraba en frente de la casa, cayendo sobre las hojas de algunos de los árboles que estaban cerca de esta, los golpeteos repetidos de las gotas que caían en el techo de la casa, el frio que comenzaba a aparecer por la lluvia, el cual era leve y muy tolerable.

Las dos pequeñas, estaban una al lado de la otra, habían mirado por la ventana coma las gotas de lluvia caían, sus padres no sabían porque les gustaba ver la lluvia, pero no las detendrían mientras no saliera a jugar debajo de esta. Las dos pequeñas estaban dormidas, mientras se calentaban mutuamente al estar una al lado de la otra, disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, ya que después de tanto tiempo juntas se habían vuelto muy unidas.

Relámpagos comenzabas a resonar sobre la casa, que eran generados por la misma tormenta, pero curiosamente no despertaban a las dos pequeñas, a pesar de lo estruendoso de su sonido, los dos adultos en cambio, estaban pensando en lo siguiente que la resistencia podría hacer por parar la guerra.

-Shooting fire, es importante que tengamos mucho cuidado a partir de ahora-le dijo el Pegaso preocupado, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte tanto-le respondió ella, mientras tenía su mirada en la dirección de la puerta, y en uno de los destellos del relámpago, pudo ver algo que era muy similar a una sombra, solo por un leve segundo, y al terminar el destello del relámpago la sombra ya no estaba allí

El otro Pegaso se dio cuenta de cómo su expresión cambio, y miro en la misma dirección en la que ella miraba, pero no logro ver nada. Cuando la luz de otro relámpago se logró apreciar, y luego en una milésima de segundo el resplandor se extendió con aun más intensidad envolviendo toda la casa con su luz, y para sorpresa de los dos adultos, la sombras aparecieron nuevamente, dos se encontraba en la puerta, otra en frente de sus hijas que eran protegidas por el delgado cristal, y la otra en el mismo lugar que se encontraba la tercera pero en sentido opuesto.

Los dos adultos se espantaron antes estas sombras, y sin perder tiempo se levantaron apresuradamente de sus sillas, y tomaron veloz mente a los dos pequeñas pegasos que se encontraban durmiendo, alejándolas del peligro, mientras el Pegaso tomaba una espada y la unicornio preparaba su magia, mientras ambos retrocedían, sin perder de vista a los extraños que estaban fuera de su casa.

Las sombras desaparecieron nuevamente, y un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, haciendo que esta entrara unos pocos centímetros dentro de la casa, para luego caer al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, y a la vez haciendo que las dos pequeñas pegasos despertaran de su sueño. Las sombras rápidamente se transformaron en ponis encapuchados, de las cuales se podía notar un hedor a sangre en ellas. Los dos adultos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían lo que ellos querían, pero tenían el presentimiento de que estaban allí por ellos.

Dos de los encapuchados dieron un paso adelante, y se quitaron sus túnicas, dejándole ver a los dos adultos que eran prácticamente iguales, les dio la idea de que eran gemelos, pero algo estaba más que claro, sus miradas tenían una expresión de querer sangre, y de ellos era de donde la obtendrían.

Las dos pequeñas, las cuales ya se encontrabas despiertas, se aferraban fuertemente de la patas trasera de su madre, mientras miraban los ojos de esos dos extraños que se encontraban dentro de su hogar, lo cual les daba un miedo casi paralizante, una mirada tan fría y sanguinaria como la que ellos dos tenían, sin duda nunca podrían olvidar algo como esto.

-ustedes dos creo que deben ser los "rebeldes", que están causando problemas-dijo uno el poni que se había quitado la túnica, para dejar ver que eran un Pegaso, al igual que su gemela

-llevas las niñas al sótano. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo el Pegaso de pelaje gris, mientras se colocaban junto a un puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa, y al lado de esta había un mueble, el cual el Pegaso movió con rapidez, y saco una espada detrás de él, una espada muy singular que tenía una hoja curva, la hoja muy afilada y el mango se encontraba muy gastado, se notaba que esta espada tenía una gran antigüedad

La unicornio tomo a las pequeñas con su magia, y antes de irse le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al Pegaso, y luego comenzó a correr mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ellos habían luchado incontables veces, pero sabían bien que ellos no se encontraban al nivel de estos extraños, que habían encomendado asesinarlos.

-¡¿a dónde crees que vas…?!-dijo el Pegaso mercenario, mientras se lanzaba hacia la puerta, para evitar de que la unicornio escapara

El Pegaso de pelaje gris, instintivamente, lanzo un golpe contra el otro Pegaso, haciendo que lo golpeara de lleno en el rostro y deteniéndolo en seco, para luego hacer que por la misma fuerza del golpe este callera al suelo.

El Pegaso gris lo miraba con desprecio, mientras observaba como de la nariz de este salía una gran cantidad de sangre, seguramente porque se la había roto.

-espero poder redimir a todas las pobres almas que atormentaste…-dijo el Pegaso gris, para luego dirigir su espada contra el mercenario, y luego asestarle un golpe fatal, la sangre emanaba rápidamente después de que este sacara la espada del pecho del otro, la hoja estaba cubierta de sangre, y por alguna razón se podía notar de que él no quería hacer esto

-larense de mi hogar, o les sucederá lo mismo que a su amigo-le dijo el Pegaso gris, a los demás mercenarios, que tenían una expresión de indiferencia ante lo ocurrido

-él no era mi amigo, él era mi hermano, y espero que puedas soportar lo que tengo pensado para ti…-dijo la otra Pegaso, que junto a los otros tres ponis con túnicas, se preparaban para enfrentar a Pegaso de pelaje gris

Mientras la unicornio, junto a las dos pequeñas, seguían recorriendo la casa, para luego bajar hacia el sótano, al llegar a la puerta de este, escucharon un fuerte sonido, algo parecía haberse destrozado de una manera muy violenta, y luego de ese instante permaneció el silencio, cosa que alerto a la unicornio, mientras las dos pequeñas no comprendían del todo lo que sucedía, les era difícil entender debido a su edad, pece que sabían que allí afuera había una guerra, nunca vieron lo que esta implicaba, porque sus padres las protegían de todo lo mejor que podían.

Al bajar por las escaleras al sótano, el cual estaba completamente oscuro, ella bajo a sus hijas y las coloco gentilmente en el suelo, para luego encender su cuerno como una lámpara, iluminando todo, aunque con poca luz. Comenzaron a caminar por el sótano, el cual era grande, mientras las pequeñas no se despegaban de su madre, y al llegar al final de este, toco la pared con su magia e hizo que la pared se moviera hacia un lado, el ruido de la enorme pared deslizándose la hizo poner nerviosa, ya que sabía que esto alertaría a los invasores de donde era que se encontraban.

No tardó mucho en que la pared se terminara de deslizar, dejándole ver a las pequeñas que había una especie de pasaje que conducía hacia abajo, el cual no se podía ver por la oscuridad. De pronto la puerta, la cual permitía el acceso al sótano se abrió de un fuerte golpe, dejándole ver a la unicornio que los mercenarios estaban vivos, y con ojos llenos de desprecio, y mientras bajaban por la escalera, se les notaba en sus cuerpos algunas cortadas y golpes.

-¿a dónde creen que van pequeñas? ustedes son con las que me divertiré jugando…-dijo la Pegaso, de una forma desquiciada

La unicornio solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, y luego encendió su cuerno, con la magia que tenía un color blanco, para levantar a sus dos hijas y dejarlas al otro lado de la pared que se había movido. Las dos pequeñas la miraban muy confundida, no entendían porque su madre hacia eso, mientras ella las miraba con una gran sonrisa, como nunca antes con un cariño indescriptible, pero a la vez se le notaban algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿mama…?-dijeron ambas pequeñas con una voz dolida, porque de cierta forma sabían lo que este gesto significaba

-siempre recuerden que las amo niñas, siempre estaremos a su lado, sin importar que-dijo la unicornio para luego darles un beso en la frente a ambas, y con su magia deslizar rápidamente la pared, para cerrarla del todo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto enfurecida la Pegaso

-¡MAMA!-las dos pequeñas gritaban detrás de la pared, golpeando con sus pequeños cascos en esta, en un intento desesperado por volver a abrir la pared, mientras escuchaban débilmente lo que sucedía al otro lado

-no dejare que las lastimes. Aunque sea lo último que haga te detendré-le advirtió la unicornio a la Pegaso, mientras preparaba su magia para enfrentar a estos tres mercenarios

-ajajaja-la pegasos rio desquiciadamente-¿de verdad crees que podrás tu sola contra nosotros tres?-dijo en forma burlona, despreciando a la unicornio

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza la unicornio

Mientras las dos pequeñas seguían golpeando la pared con desesperación, y muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, el pequeño rectángulo en donde se encontraban paradas, súbitamente se deslizo hacia abajo, y ambas cayeron por una rampa, que se extendía atreves de toda esa oscuridad hacia abajo. Por la inminente sorpresa, ambas gritaban aterrorizadas por esto que eran tan repentino, además de que iban deslizándose a gran velocidad. Mientras se deslizaban hacia algo incierto, un ruido de una fuerte explosión silencio los grito de ambas, explosión la cual hizo temblar todo y por la misma fuerza las rocas que se encontraban arriba de esta rampa, comenzaron a soltarse y caer encima de las pequeñas, las cuales usaban sus cascos para intentar protegerse de estas, y luego un gran trozo de roca, que parecía ser una lámina, separo a las dos pequeñas, mientras aún permanecían deslizándose con geste de terror absoluto. Luego de algunos segundos más, ambas estaban a punto de llegar al final de la rampa, y al llegar a esta, chocaron con la pared que tenían en frente de esta, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, con dificultad comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, mientras en sus cuerpos se distinguían algunas heridas y golpes serios, rapones y algo de sangre saliendo de ellos.

-hermana ¿puedes oírme?-le decía la pequeña Pegaso de ojos azules, con una crin color escarlata, de la cual se distinguía una línea con los colores del arco iris, y un pelaje blanco

-si… pero débilmente-decía la otra pequeña, mientras gemía por el dolor que sentía de tantos golpes, la cual tenía ojos color rosado oscuro, con una crin color violeta oscuro, y un pelaje color gris oscuro, y se distinguía perfectamente de su crin unas línea con los colores del arco iris

-¿Qué aremos…? estoy asustada-decía la Pegaso de ojos azules, con un gesto de angustia en su rostro

-yo también lo estoy… pero tenemos que salir de aquí, esos ponis malos van a venir y si nos encuentran no sabemos que nos podría pasar…-dijo la pequeña tratando de animar a su hermana, pero cuando termino de decir esa frase, comenzó a escucharse como las piedras de la cueva comenzaban a moverse y a caer por las anteriores explosiones

-¡corre!-la Pegaso de ojos rosado comenzó a correr al igual que su hermana en direcciones opuestas, mientras las piedras se desprendían del techo

Parecía que ninguna de las dos encontraría la salida de ese lugar, ya que era una carrera contra el tiempo, por el hecho de que todo se estaba desmoronando, mientras alguna que otra piedras las golpeaban. Mientras la Pegaso de ojos rosado seguía corriendo sin parar, logro divisar una pequeña salida, por la cual se podía ver un rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de la cueva, no se detuvo a pensar, su instinto la guiaba para que corriera aún más rápido, pero al acercarse más las rocas la golpeaban incesantemente, y ella uso sus alas para intentar protegerse de estas, aunque funciono, y la misma adrenalina del momento no le dejo sentir dolor alguno, rápidamente sus alas se lastimaban antes las afiladas piedras que las golpeaban sin cesar. Cuando la lluvia de rocas ceso, y solo estaba a pocos metros de la salida, una gran roca se desprendió y fue directo a su ojo derecho, golpeándola de lleno, pero no evitando que siguiera corriendo, su ojo estaba lastimado y lo había cerrado, pero aún seguía corriendo con su otro ojo abierto hasta que logro alcanzar la salida, allí afuera, mientras seguía corriendo y escuchaba como la cueva se terminaba de derrumbar detrás de ella, diviso un camino, pero sus patas cedieron y callo a pocos centímetros de este, sus patas estaban fatigadas, su cuerpo y alas muy heridos y con heridas punzantes de las cuales emanaba sangre, su ojo derecho no tenía señales de estar bien, su respiración era agitada, el ojo que aún le servía comenzaba a cerrarse, mientras hacia el intento de no desmallarse, pero a la vez su visión se tornaba borrosa, ya no tenía energías para lograr mover un musculo, por fin cedió y cerro su ojo, aun podía escucharse su respiración agitada, y cerca de ella escucho el sonido de una carreta acercándose, hasta ceder completamente y desmallarse.

**Momentos antes, al otro lado de la cueva**

La otra Pegaso no tenía las cosas más fáciles, el camino era difícil y tenía que moverse con la mayor agilidad posible, gracias a sus reflejos podía esquivar las rocas más grandes, y por lo tanto sufrir menos heridas. Al seguir su trayecto, logro divisar una salida, aunque esta parecía haberse hecha por los mismos ponis que hicieron el túnel, y al llegar al final de este, estaba por lograr salir del derrumbe, pero desafortunadamente las rocas que sostenían la salida cedieron, pero por sus reflejos logro pasar, aunque su ala izquierda no tuno esa suerte, quedo atrapada entre las roca, y ella, a pesar de ser una niña, contuvo su llanto y dolor, aunque grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con cierto esfuerzo y ayuda de sus cascos, logro levantar levemente la roca que aplastaba su ala, poniéndose casi en vertical para hacerlo, y lo logro, pero cayó al suelo luego de hacerlo, ella quería llorar como nunca antes, pero su fuerza de voluntad se lo impidió, contuvo sus lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, caminando débilmente por su fatiga, continuo su camino, mientras su ala izquierda colgaba como si no existiera.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin cesar, la sangre de ambas era lavada del suelo por las mismas gotas de lluvia, sus destinos eran inciertos, y sus vida serian cortas, ya no tenían a nadie que las protegieran, ahora tenían que cuidarse ellas mismas, y un par de huérfanos en medio de una guerra, tendría que hacer cosas que ellas nunca pensarían hacer solo para intentar sobrevivir.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4: Caminos Separados

**Perdón por la tardanza pero ahora no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes. Por esto tarde un poco más en subir los nuevos caps, y espero que disfruten con esto, más adelante todo se aclarara. Sin más espero que les guste y espero sus reviews **

**Capítulo 4: Caminos separados**

Algunos días habían pasado, la joven Pegaso había recorrido un largo camino, ella había fijado su rumbo hacia una de las ciudades que quedaba cerca de su hogar, aunque aun así era un recorrido muy grande, pero al cabo de dos días, solo caminaba, con la cabeza agachada y su mirada en el suelo, intentaba no pensar en el dolor que tenía su ala, o el cansancio que tenían sus cascos, solo caminaba, sin mirar hacia adelante.

Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, ya que solo caminaba por su mismo instinto, una sombra delante de ella hizo que se detuviera y alzara la mirada, vio con sus ojos entrecerrados un asta que tenía una bandera en ella, era la insignia del imperio del sol, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente cedió ante el cansancio y cayó al suelo.

**Algunas horas más tarde…**

La joven Pegaso, mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía sus cascos y su ala arder de una forma indescriptible, era un dolor tan punzante que ni ella misma sabia como estaba aguantando el llanto y las gritos, aunque las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran muy claras. Ella podía escuchar algunas voces que no podía distinguir, por alguna razón le estaba costando escuchar, y al intentar abrir levemente sus ojos, todo lo que vio fueron unas sombras borrosas, hasta que no soporto más y volvió a desmallarse.

-¿crees que despierte pronto?-dijo una poni la cual estaba al lado de la Pegaso

-si pudo soportar esas heridas, y seguir caminando, sin duda lo lograra-dijo otro poni

**Un rato más tarde…**

La joven Pegaso difícilmente soportaba el dolor, esta bañada en su sudor, mientras unos extraños cuidaban de ella. Estaban preocupados ya que en el rostro de ella se notaban las muecas de dolor que hacía, tragaba débilmente su propia saliva, aunque ellos mismos se preguntaban qué era lo que le había sucedido, ya que las heridas que tenía no eran normales.

Luego de unos minutos, la joven podía escuchar dos voces completamente extrañas, aunque aún no habría sus ojos, solo relajo su rostro e intento pensar en lo que había sucedido. Esos extraños entrando como si nada a su hogar, sus padres deteniéndolos a todas costa para que ellas lograran escapar, separarse de su hermana de esa manera, lo cual le hacía preguntarse,-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nosotros?-, no quería llorar, intentaba ser fuerte, ya que a partir de ahora tenía que serlo. El dolor que sentía por sus notables heridas, no eran comparables al dolor que tenía en su corazón, perdió todo lo que quería en cuestión de minutos, lo cual la deprimía, mientras podía sentir algo frio que aliviaba el ardor de sus heridas, abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo, aunque por alguna razón podía sentirse que se estaba moviendo, pero repentinamente, sintió un agudo dolor que la detuvo, y comenzó a inspeccionar con su mirada el lugar que la rodeaba, pasando por alto los ponis que habían cuidado de ella.

-al fin despertaste-dijo aliviada la extraña poni que se encontraba a su lado

La joven solo la miro son sus ojos dirigiéndole una mirada de incertidumbre.

-tranquila, te encuentras en un lugar seguro-dijo la extraña para calmar a la joven Pegaso, ya que lucía muy confundida y dolida a la vez

-intenta relajarte, nosotros cuidaremos de ti-la extraña se lo dijo con un tono de voz que inspiraba mucha confianza, lo cual le indico a la joven que ella era de fiar y podía estar tranquila

**2 días más tarde…**

La joven ya se encontraba en mejor estado, al menos podía permanecer parada por sí misma, y sus heridas, al estar todas vendadas, no le causaban tanto dolor, y ahora tenía a algunos amigos que podrían cuidar de ella.

Al seguir hablando con sus nuevos amigos, pudo entender en el estado en la que la había encontrado, el cual era muy grave, pero la suerte la favoreció y logro superar sus heridas. Pero al seguir avanzando cada vez más le preocupaba que era lo que había sucedido con su hermana, si logro escapar, si tuvo suerte al igual que ella y encontró a algunos amistosos ponis que la ayudaran, después de todo solo eran niñas aun, aunque con lo que había pasado, dejarían de serlo pronto, al igual que muchos otros desafortunados potrillos.

-¿pequeña… no sabes que fue lo que sucedió con tus padres?-pregunto de forma muy directa la poni que estaba junto a la Pegaso

-no… no sé qué les sucedió-dijo está mirando al suelo con una sonrisa forzada, intentando no pensar en lo que sucedió

-perdona que te lo allá preguntado… es que nosotros también perdimos a algunos de nuestros seres querido-dijo la poni mientras el que parecía ser su esposo la abrazaba, mientras ella derramaba algunas lágrimas al pensarlo

-… durante una de las grandes batallas, perdimos a nuestro hijo mayor… y hace algunos meses, perdimos a nuestro segundo hijo, a manos de unos bandidos-le explico ese poni a la joven Pegaso, la cual los podía comprender perfectamente

-…yo también tenía una hermana… aunque cuando esos extraños entraron en nuestro hogar… no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió-dijo ella, la cual intentaba pensar en que lo logro

-tranquila, cuando mejores te ayudaremos a encontrarla-lo dijo con entusiasmo la poni, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa de esperanza

-se los agradezco...-dijo la joven Pegaso con una gran sonrisa, mientras secaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

-por cierto pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto oportunamente la poni

-mi nombre es Scarlet Breeze-respondio con una grata sonrisa la joven

-tuviste mucha suerte al haberte encontrado-dijo con una sonrisa amigable el poni que estaba junto a la otra extraña

-lo sé, y por eso se los agradezco-le respondió gratamente la joven

-nosotros…-se detuvo la poni al hablar, al ver algo que bloqueaba su camino

Había una pequeña barricada hecha con madera, lona, rocas y otras cosas que llamaban la atención. Los dos adultos y la joven Pegaso, que se encontraban dentro de la carreta, miraban esta barricada con mucha intriga, aunque se detuvieron al frente de esta, junto a ellos se extendían unos densos arbustos y árboles, hacia atrás un largo camino de arena y grava, junto con algunos árboles que brindaban cierta protección contra los rayos del sol.

La joven Pegaso junto a la poni que había cuidado de ella durante estos días, se movieron a la parte posterior de la carreta, para intentar mover algunos suministros que les serviría, además de algunos medicamentos que tenían guardados para tratar las heridas de la joven.

-mientras ustedes acomodan el equipaje, intentare quitar esta barricada-dijo el poni que las acompañaba

-ten esto, te será de ayuda-dijo la poni, lanzándole una gran hacha al poni que se encontraba en frente de la barricada

-¿Qué…?-le pregunto a la joven que la miraba con una cara de confusión al ver esta impresionante fuerza-una chica tiene que ser fuerte estos días-le comento con una cálida sonrisa, y unas pequeñas risas de ambas cuando termino la frase

Pero sus risas no duraron demasiado, un sonido de un disparo y un fuerte grito de dolor se escucharon en frente de ellas. Rápidamente giraron sus cabezas para mirar de dónde provenía ese desgarrador grito, mientras sus corazones comenzaban a latir rápidamente, y el miedo se hacía presente.

-quédate aquí, iré a ver que está sucediendo-dijo la poni, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña puerta de la carreta, la cual estaba hecha de metal, madera, vidrio y tela, siendo impulsada por un modernos sistema que dependía de magia como combustible, y una pequeña puerta, que llevaba hasta la zona del conductor, en frente de esta.

La poni, tragando salida y con una respiración algo agitada, se abrió paso hasta la pequeña puerta, mientras algo de sudor salía de su frente ante el miedo que podría representar salir allí afuera. Tomo su tiempo, y con calma empujo la puerta, hacia afuera, viendo espantada con sus ojos, como diez bandidos, de los cuales ya se habían topado antes, estaban encima y alrededor de la barricada, y su esposo tirado en el suelo con una herida en su pecho, con bastante sangre a su alrededor.

Mientras dos de los bandidos la miraban directo a los ojos, uno de ellos preparo uno de los modernos rifles que ambos imperios habían desarrollado para la guerra, aunque después de tantos años de guerra, era de esperar que los bandidos y otros se hicieran con estas armas tan potentes. La poni, paralizada por el terror, veía como ese bandido con un gesto de una sonrisa psicópata, le apuntaba con la moderna arma y se disponía a disparar. La poni reacciono y uso sus cascos para cubrirse, *TUKSF*, fue lo único que escucho antes de caer hacia atrás, por la misma puerta por la que había salido, junto con un dolor ardiente en su pata y pecho.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando esta toco el piso de la carreta, mientras se podía ver como de su pata y pecho, se notaba el agujero que le había provocado el proyectil, y la sangre que acompañaba la herida. La joven Pegaso, con una expresión de absoluto terror, al ver de esta manera la sangre y a su reciente amiga herida, se encontraba impotente y paralizada por el miedo, detrás de una de las cuentas cajas con suministros que traían consigo.

Con gentos de dolor y gemidos, la poni herida, intento incorporarse, aunque solo pudo levantarse unos pocos centímetros del suelo antes de volver a caer de espaldas a este, tenía una cara de impotencia absoluta, no podía hacer nada, y lo único que puedo hacer, fue voltear su cabeza para hablarle a la joven Pegaso.

-Scarlet… tiene que huir…rápido-decía entre sus gemidos de dolor

Las palabras de ella hicieron que la joven pudiera reaccionar, haciendo que el miedo que la paralizara se atenuara.

-pe-pero, no puedo dejarte aquí-le respondió, mientras la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por sus venas, hacía que el dolor de sus heridas, disminuyera a tal punto de no sentir nada, y lentamente se le acercó

La poni que estaba herida en el suelo, solo le dirigió una sonrisa de orgullo ante la preocupación de ella.

-tienen que irte… te prometo que… algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo-le dijo eso, para aliviar el miedo que tenía la joven, aunque ella misma sabía que eso no sucedería

-quiero que guardes esto por mi…-dijo la poni, mientras se quitaba un collar que tenía en su cuello, y se lo entregaba a la joven

-¡vamos deprisa! ¡Hay que llevar estos suministros al campamento!-se podía escuchar como los bandidos se acercaban más a ellas

-vamos vete… ya no hay tiempo-le advirtió la poni a la joven

Ella, sin esperar más tiempo, simplemente se apartó de ella, y apartando algunas cajas, salió por la parte posterior de la carreta. Comenzó a correr de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando escapo de los extraños que habían invadido su casa. Miro hacia atrás, mientras aún permanecía corriendo, y vio como dos de los bandidos se colocaron junto a la carreta, y le apuntaron con esas extrañas armas, y dispararon contra ella, pero al moverse leves centímetros hacia su derecha, logro esquivar por escasos milímetros los proyectiles, y ya fuera de peligro, siguió corriendo, en sentido opuesto al que estaban los bandidos.

**Tres días más tarde…**

Tres días habían pasado rápidamente, y la joven con cierta suerte y ayuda de las provisiones que le entregaba la naturaleza, pudo encontrar la ciudad que estaba buscando. Al ir caminando hacia la entrada de esta, por un gran camino de grava y arena que atravesaba una gran entrada, y junto a esta las grandes fortificaciones se alzaban, las grandes murallas que protegían al imperio del sol, lo cual llamaban completamente la atención de la joven, mientras entraba junto con otros cientos de viajeros que buscaban algo en la gran ciudad.

**En algún lugar, en el territorio de la legión lunar…**

La joven Pegaso de crin violeta oscuro, la cual había recibido un fuerte golpe en su ojo de una de las rocas que se había desprendido del techo de la cueva, se encontraba dormida y con varios vendajes en su cabeza y ojo, y en algunos lugares de sus patas y cuerpo, por la demás heridas que había sufrido aquel día. En su mente se tornaban las imágenes de aquel día trágico, como una pesadilla sin fin, aunque esta vez algo era distinto, ella podía ver borrosamente a una extraña junto a ella, que lucía preocupada, aunque la imagen de esta extraña saltaba en varios lugares, haciendo distintas cosas, pero siempre era muy borrosa la imagen para que ella pudiera distinguirla del todo.

Lentamente comenzó a despertar, abriendo su ojo y comenzando a ver a su alrededor, notando que estaba en una gran cama, y junto a ella algunos instrumentos médicos y vendas que estaban empapadas en sangre. Su expresión era de indiferencia, no podía recordar absolutamente nada, y prontamente comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor punzante en su ojo, lo cual la hizo gritar levemente, y pronto ella misma se tranquilizó e intento no pensar en el dolor, sino intentar pensar en esa pesadilla que tuvo.

-oh hola pequeña, me alegra verte despierta-la misma extraña que recordaba por sus sueños, se asomó por la puerta para verla, para luego entrar a la habitación y preparar algunas cosas que tenía en los muebles junto a la cama donde se encontraba la joven, aunque esta solo le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia y confusión.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Debes tenar algo de hambre no?-le dijo la extraña, la cual tenía una crin de color marrón claro junto con un pelaje color blanco y bestia una bata de color blando, la cual estaba desabotonada

Esta extraña, la cual era muy amable con la joven, transmitía una sensación de confianza y felicidad, la habitación era grande, y los muebles junto a la cama se notaban que eran viejos, que tenían una gran antigüedad y la vez se notaba un poco de sangre en ellos, sangre que provenía de las vendas que habían sido utilizadas en las heridas de la joven.

-ten, después de tanto días debes de tener sed…-dijo ella mientras le acercaba un pequeño vaso de agua a la joven, y la ayudaba a que bebiera de este

-¿te gusto verdad?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

-…ah… ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Dónde estoy?-la joven pudo articular sus pensamientos e hizo esas preguntas simples

-bueno… mi nombre es Moonbeam, y luego de encontrarte a un lado de la carretera con esas heridas tan graves, no dude y te traje aquí, esta es mi hogar y espero que te sientas a gusta en el-le dio una pequeña explicación y luego acomodo la almohada de la joven

-…eh… yo… gracias-le ofreció sus sinceros agradecimientos mientras se acobijaba en la cama para intentar descansar

-no te preocupes, me alegra haberte ayudado-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa-ahora intenta descansar, mañana seguiremos hablando-dijo ella antes de dejarla sola, y apagando la luz que se encontraba en la habitación

**Al día siguiente**

Era temprano en la mañana, afuera las nubes se alzaban cubriendo completamente el sol, pero aun así dejando ver un día gris y a la vez frio. Moonbeam, intentando no despertar a la joven que aún se encontraba durmiendo, entro en la habitación donde se encontraba, cerciorándose de hacer el menor ruido posible, para luego abrir las cortinas haciendo que la habitación oscura, se iluminara.

La joven, ya despierta por la repentina luz del sol, miro a la poni que la había acogido tan amablemente en su casa, y lo único que pudo hacer era dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

-buenos días Moonbeam-la saludo la joven de una manera muy respetuosa

-buenos días pequeña ¿dormiste bien anoche?-le pregunto amablemente la poni

-sí, gracias de nuevo por esto-le agradeció nuevamente por haberla salvado

-no te preocupes, ahora iré a preparar el desayuno, espera un poco-dijo con una cara de emoción la poni de crin castaña, mientras salía nuevamente de la habitación, dejando atrás a la joven la cual estaba sentada en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana con una sonrisa.

Moonbeam, la cual al salir de la habitación, no podía ocultar su cara de preocupación y tristeza. Ella sabía bien lo que le había sucedido a esta pequeña, al igual que a otras tantas familia en el reinado de Equestria, y ella lo sabía por la heridas que tenía esta joven, las cuales no eran para nada naturales, ella había escapado del peligro a duras penas, y de seguro sus padres ya no se encontraban en este mundo. Ella en el pasado había vivido algo similar, y no podía evitar el hecho de ayudar a esa pequeña para que no viviera lo mismo que ella, cuando tenía su edad.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5: luz y gotas de lluvia

**Capítulo 5: luz y gotas de lluvia **

**1 año después…**

Las dos pequeñas habían vivido un año en este mundo lleno de conflictos, terror, sangre, lágrimas, y tragedias. Ambos reinos seguían batallando por hacerse con el poder y el control de todo el reinado de Equestria, aunque todo seguía igual, las batallas no resolvían nada, solo derramaban aún más sangre en los campos de batalla y en las zonas neutrales, los bandidos se alzaban con el control de esas zonas para explotar a sus habitantes, tomando a la fuerza dinero, comida, medicinas, y si era necesario o solamente por diversión, sus propias vida.

El invierno azotaba todos los rincones de Equestria, este era el invierno más crudo y frio que alguna vez se allá vivido en el reinado, lo cual traía consigo sus fuertes problemas. Algunos ponis, los cuales se habían quedado sin sus hogares debido a las batallas o a los continuos acosos de los bandidos, subsistían a duras penas en las gélida intemperie, algunos habían optado por solo rendirse y perecer, pero otro hacían todo lo posible para ayudar a los que lo necesitaban.

**En una de las calles, en la capital del imperio del sol**

La pequeña Scarlet Breeze, la cual había subsistido un año sin ayuda de nadie, solo valiéndose por ella misma, había aguantado por mucho tiempo, aunque ahora se encontraba recostada en una caja de madera, mientras veía todos los ponis, algunos pobres, otros con dinero, pasar en frente de ella como si nada.

Scarlet tenía sus ojos fijos en la calle, los cuales ya no tenían ningún brillo de vida en ellos, estaban apagados, como si toda la felicidad, toda la alegría, se hubieran ido de ellos, las sombras de algunas tiendas que vendían al público, la protegían del sol, hoy era por primera vez en muchos días un día despejado, el cual algunos estaban disfrutando, excepto ella.

Notorias heridas y golpe se podían apreciar en el cuerpo de la pequeña, sus alas las cuales a esta edad le permitirían volar libremente por los aires, estaban inmóviles, colgando de su cuerpo como si ella ya no pudiera moverlas, pero la verdad era que estaban destrozadas, las palizas y golpes que tuvieron que soportar fueron abrumadoras.

Hoy, en este día tan agradable, Scarlet cumplía su décimo año en este mundo, el cual parecía que sería el último, y ella pensaba en eso, aunque no le desagradaba morir, ella ya había perdido su inocencia hace muchos meses atrás, y los adultos le mostraron de cerca lo que significa ver morir a alguien, y ella estaba segura de que eso misma le ocurría.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro magullado, mientras su mirada perdida se enfocaba en el hermoso cielo azul que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo al pensar en que por fin podría reunirse con sus padres, con su hermana, y terminar con este dolor de una vez por todas, aunque dentro de su corazón, ya destrozado por todas las cosas que vivió y soporto, le decía que se levantara, sus padres no la cuidaron para que ella se rindiera de esta manera, tenía que ser valiente y leal al deseo que llevaba dentro de sí, el cual se había visto destrozado, pero a la vez su mente le decía lo contrario, era verdad pero ella se merecía descansar, una pequeña Pegaso no era rival para el gran mundo que estaba allí afuera, al menos no ella sola, pero ya no le quedaba nadie que le pudiera brindar su ayuda.

Sonidos de pasos al unísono se escuchaban cerca de ella, las armas y armaduras que resonaban en una marcha constante a través de las calles. Los soldados de imperio del sol marchaban conjuntamente, escoltando a un gran carruaje, el cual se le notaban los grandes adornos de oro y gemas, que solo eran usados por la realeza. El carruaje repentinamente se detuvo en frente de ella, los soldados pararon su marcha, mientras se podía apreciar como los soldados y los ponis circundantes hacían una reverencia, la puerta del carruaje se abrió, y se dejó ver a la gobernante del imperio del sol, la princesa Celestia, la cual portaba una armadura dorada, que ostentaba un gran brillo y poder. Al salir del carruaje, se dirigió hacia delante de este, y miro a los soldados y sus súbditos haciéndole una reverencia a ella, pero al volver la mirada hacia el rincón oscuro, el cual le llamo la atención, distinguió una pequeña silueta que se encontraba allí, escondida.

Al introducirse en la sombra de ese pequeño lugar, sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a las sombras y pudo verla allí, esa pequeña en esas terribles condiciones, aunque por alguna extraña razón, al verla de ese manera, despertó algo en ella, algo que pensó que había perdido en algún punto de la guerra.

La pequeña Pegaso, al notar tardíamente la presencia de la gobernante, bajo su mirada para verla directo a sus ojos, ostentando esa gran armadura dorada, y su crin que se movía por su propia cuenta, mostrándole sus ojos sin vida, aunque por alguna extraña razón le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus ojos y ceder, para por fin obtener un merecido descanso.

**Flash back**

Era un día oscuro y gris, las nubes que se alzaban sobre la ciudad les daban a todos la idea de que muy pronto comenzaría a llover. La joven Pegaso, la cual llevaba un par de meses en la gran ciudad, de los cuales sobrevivo intentando contactar a la resistencia, ya que algunos miembros se encontraba allí recolectando información, y ella sabía bien que sus padres formaron parte de esta.

Duran un largo tiempo estuvo caminando por la gran ciudad, observando, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás que podrían servirle para obtener alguna pista, aunque por largos meses no obtuvo nada. En cierta forma su vida se había tornado en una rutina, ella nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir sola, y con la ayuda de algunos de los mercaderes que estaban en la ciudad, ella había obtenido a algunos amables ponis que la ayudaran, y con el pesar de los meses, se volvieron sus amigos.

Adentrándose en los bajos fondos de la ciudad, corriendo gran peligro al meterse allí sola, logro recolectar de algunas conversaciones la información que ella necesitaba, y así, adentrándose ocasionalmente para obtener más información, consiguió todas las pistas que necesitaban.

Hoy era un día decisivo para ella, después de cinco meses de ardua búsqueda, por fin podría contactar con la resistencia a la que pertenecieron sus padres. Los amigos comerciantes que ella tenían, tenía que irse de la ciudad para seguir vendiendo sus productos, y ella al estar sola le ofrecieron llevarla con ellos, ya que esta cuidad no era para una niña como ella. Pero tercamente no acepto la oferta que ellos le ofrecieron, y decepcionados simplemente se marcharon, viendo como ella se quedaba a tras mirándolos a lo lejos.

Ya con una decisión tomada, tomo algo de valor para ir al lugar en donde se encontraban los integrantes de la resistencia. En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en donde las sombras se cernían sobre todo lo que tocaba, la noche se alzaba y tenues antorchas en las calles iluminaban con dificultad.

La joven circundaba las calles con cierto miedo a la noche, ya que ahora se encontraba sola y en un lugar muy peligroso y desconocido, que apenas conocía por los meces que había estado aquí. Luego de horas de merodear y buscar en la zona, encontró la casa que estaba buscando. Era una casa muy antigua, la cual no tenía nada de especial y solo era igual a las casas que estaban alrededor de esta, lo único que la distinguía, era unas pequeña cajas en frente de esta, que estaban cubiertas por una lona blanca.

Tragando su podría saliva y armándose de valor, se acercó a la puerta y giro la perilla, para luego empujar lentamente la puerta y asomar su cabeza por esta, para ver a tres ponis discutiendo, alrededor de una mesa circular, sobre algunas de las decisiones que debían ser tomadas, y uno de ellos hablo, sin girar su cabeza para verla a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeña?-pregunto seriamente el poni

La pequeña se asombró de que la descubrieran tan rápidamente, lo cual la preocupo un poco, y entro directamente en la casa de ellos.

-uh… bueno… yo-dijo tímidamente la pequeña, pero no tardó en ser interrumpida

-sabemos que nos has estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo, y has espiado a muchos para llegar aquí. ¿Acaso eres una espía de la reina?-le dijo estos y todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirarla, lo cual hizo que ella se intimidara ante esas miradas

-no… no… yo solo quería hablar con ustedes-ella le respondió mientras lograba articular sus ideas, ya que su miedo la estaba haciendo dudar

-¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿O solo intentas ganar tiempo?-dijo el poni ya con una expresión de enfado

-… mis padres pertenecieron a la misma resistencia que ustedes-le dijo la poni para que ellos entendieran

-¿y qué esperas que hagamos?-dijo otro de los ponis con una voz más gruesa, burlándose de ella

-si no tienen información útil, no le sirves a la resistencia. No tenemos tiempo para cuidar a una potrilla indefensa he inútil…-suspiro el que parecía estar a cargo-vete y no le digas a nadie de este lugar-

- p-pero…-intento replicar la pequeña

-vete de una vez, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-le dijo el líder

La pequeña, les iba a decir algo más, pero se tragó sus palabras y simplemente salió por la puerta, frustrada, y con esas palabras que la menospreciaban, ella sabía que no era inútil, pero ellos se lo dijeron de esa forma tan directa y que simplemente a ella le dolio, ella quería ser útil de alguna manera, pero sabía que no lo podría conseguir con ellos.

**Meces más tarde…**

La pequeña se había envuelto en varios problemas debido a su soledad, estaba lastimada por algunas de las peleas que tuvo por conservar su refugio, por los escapes que tuvo que hacer para huir de los guardias, matones, y otros.

Mientras las nubes se acumulaban y ennegrecían, señalizando que pronto comenzaría un fuerte lluvia, la pequeñas vagaba por los alrededores de los puestos de comercio, tenía mucha hambre debido a que hace varios días había sido su última comida, y ahora estaba esperando una oportunidad, mientras los puestos comenzaban a cerrar y los ciudadanos a volver a sus respectivas casas por la inminente lluvia, ella se acercó inocente a un puesto de comida, y rápidamente, tomando desprevenido al vendedor, robo una hogaza de pan, y comenzó a correr con la mayor velocidad posible, aunque para su mala suerte, el vendedor al que le había robado, saliendo corriendo detrás de ella, persiguiéndola a gran velocidad. A pesar de que varios meces habían pasado, y la heridas que tenía en su ala, había sanado parcialmente, aún seguía sin poder volar, y no lo haría por mucho tiempo más.

Varios minutos habían pasado, la pequeña Pegaso seguía corriendo, aunque al parecer su perseguidor había desistido y se había marchado. No estando muy lejos de su refugio, la lluvia caía sobre ella empapándola completamente, y a todo su alrededor, pero ella estaba satisfecha, después de tantos días podría comer algo tranquilamente, pero repentinamente su perseguidor salió de la nada, haciendo que la pequeña mirara hacia atrás y al verlo comenzara a correr, pero el lodo que se había producido por la lluvia hizo que resbalara y callera al suelo.

El vendedor, enfurecido se colocó a un lado de esta y comenzó a golpearla, protegiendo con su cuerpo la hogaza de pan para que la no maltratase. Salvaje fue la golpiza que recibió la joven, ya que en este mundo de guerra no había tiempo para misericordia, aunque poco aun la conservaban, pero él no era la acepción.

Luego de intensos minutos de golpes, el vendedor se arto y solo se marchó sin mirar atrás, su conciencia no se retractó sobre lo que hizo, y solo se fue de allí dejando a la pequeña herida. Estando empapada, golpeada, y algo enlodada por haberse caído, comenzó a comer lentamente la hogaza de pan, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

**Fin del flashback**

**Al otro lado del reinado de Equestria…**

Tenues gotas de lluvia cian sobre la casa, la cual Hera de dos pisos y estaba algo desgastada por el pasar de los años, la pocas gotas de lluvia que cian, eran tan pequeñas que lloviznaba afuera, empapando levemente todo, mientras un día gris se podía apreciar en esta zona.

La joven Pegaso, la cual se colocaba contra la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, en el segundo piso de su casa, esperando el retorno de alguien, mientras su rostro se notaba indiferente, aunque dentro de ella se despertaba una nostalgia la cual la intrigaba, ya que solo le sucedía durante los días lluviosos o grises, pero sus dudas se despejaron al escuchar un sonido familiar en la distancia, las pisadas se escuchan en los pequeños charcos de agua, y emocionada se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se dirigió apresuradamente a la entrada principal, bajando las escaleras veloz mente, y abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y mirar hacia afuera, con un ojo ya que el otro tenia parche negro por el hecho que la roca que la había golpeado hizo un gran daño que fue irreparable.

-¡vamos mama, apresúrate!-le gritaba alegre y enérgicamente la joven Pegaso, a la poni que caminaba hacia ella, la cual había cuidado de ella por todo este tiempo

Las gotas de lluvia cian lentamente, mientras la poni terrestre que se acercaba tenía un paraguas para protegerse de esta, y una grata sonrisa para la Pegaso por esperarla de esa forma.

-tranquila, ya estoy de vuelta-le decía mientras entraba en la casa, no sin antes despeinar levemente la crin de la joven con su casco

Ella sabía bien que no era su madre, pero después de un año sus lazos se habían fortalecido mucho, a tal punto de formar un vínculo que solo una madre y una hija podrían tener, pero la joven Pegaso había perdido sus recuerdos y ella no le negaría el amor que ella necesitaba en estos momentos.

-¿¡me trajiste algo!?-le pregunto emocionada la Pegaso a la poni

-sí, ten-le respondió con una sonrisa, sacando de su alforja una libro un poco gastado pero que a la joven Pegaso le gusto

-¡gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!-respondió la joven tomando el libro y subiendo las escales para ir a leer ese libro en la comodidad de su habitación

Así había sido por mucho tiempo, a ella le gustaba que esa joven Pegaso pesara a ser algo más que solo una joven que pudo ayudar, nada de eso, ya eran mucho más, ahora podían ser como una familia, una feliz familia.

Varias horas habían pasado, la joven se encontraba plácidamente leyendo su libro, mientras la poni preparaba la cena, ya que la noche había caído rápidamente, oscureciendo todo, y su casa era la única que se distinguía en la noche.

Repentinamente se escucha un golpe suave en la puerta, mientras el ambiente era frio por la anterior llovizna. Preocupada e intrigada, la joven Pegaso dejo su libro y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta junto a su madre, ella no sabían que esperar, pero tenían que abrirla.

Repentinamente esta se abrió, haciendo que un poni herido callera al suelo luego de que esta se abriera.

-me dijeron que ustedes… es medica-dijo el poni intentando ponerse de pie

-si lo soy ¿puede caminar?-le pregunto al poni herido

-si… eso creo-dijo mientras la poni lo llevaba a un lugar donde pudiera atenderlo apropiadamente, mientras la joven Pegaso la seguía, ya que esta no era la primera vez que un extraño le pedía ayuda a ella

Luego de algunas horas, ambas habían terminado de tratar al poni herido, dejándolo como nuevo, y a cambio le pegaban algunos cuantos bits por las molestias, los cuales les venían bien para comprar las cosas más necesarias e indispensables.

Al día siguiente, luego de despertar y almorzar, otro toquido se escucha en la puerta, el cual no era bien venido, la Pegaso rápidamente subió las escaleras para esconderse en su habitación, mientras la poni tomando aire y relajándose abrió la puerta. Allí afuera se encontraban tres guardias reales del ejército de la luna, portando sus armaduras brillantes y armas afiladas.

-por decreto de la reina de la noche, todo Pegaso mayor de siete años tiene que enlistarse obligatoriamente en el ejército para cumplir órdenes de batallas-le dijo el soldado a la poni

-aquí no tenemos ningún Pegaso, será mejor que se marchen-le dijo relajadamente al guardia

El guardia sospecho, ya que esta no era la primera vez que venían, y haciendo a un lado a la poni, los tres entraron a la fuerza a dentro de su hogar.

-¿¡pero que hacen!? ¡Este es mi hogar! ¡No les permitiré que hagan lo que quieran!-dijo ya molesta la poni, mientras uno de los guardias rápidamente a punto su espada hacia la poni, con una expresión sombría en su cara

-si se resiste a las ordenes reales, se lo considerara una traición y será ejecutada en el acto-el guardia no vacilo en decir esto, mientras los otros dos seguían buscando en la casa

La poni tuvo que tragarse su coraje y simplemente mirar como esos guardias, los cuales abusaban de su autoridad, desordenaban y rompían algunos elementos de valor para ella.

Cuando los guardias terminaron de buscar por todas partes de la casa, no encontraron nada, lo cual los frustro.

-ven, les dije que no tengo a ningún Pegaso en esta casa-lo dijo disgustada

-nuestras fuentes dicen otra cosa-dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a la poni y la golpeo contra la pared para tenerla allí-será mejor que nos digas donde está, o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas-le dijo el guardia, pensando en lo peor que le podría suceder a ella

-ya les dije… no tengo a ninguna… Pegaso-dijo difícilmente la poni, mientras el aire se le acababa por como ese guardia la estrangulaba

Uno de los guardias comenzó a desenfundar su espada, mientras está haciendo un ruido chirriante al sacarla de la funda, para luego tenerla y estar listo para usarla en contra de la poni que estaba en serios apuros, mientras podía ver con ese guardia la miraba con desdén.

-¡ALTO!-grito la joven antes de que transcurriera más tiempo innecesario

-¡aquí me tienen! ¡Suéltenla!-grito nuevamente mientras el guardia le hizo caso, y soltó a la poni la cual tomaba su garganta con sus cascos para intentar aliviar el dolor

-por decreto de la reina de la noche, ustedes tiene que prestar servicio en la fuerza armadas de la legión de la luna-le exigió el guardia a la joven

-está bien iré-la joven acepto ya que no le quedaba más remedio, ya que si se negaba la podrían asesinar a ella y a su madre

- Evening Star… espera… ¿Por qué?-decía Moonbeam mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-tranquila mama, lo hice por ambas-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas cian de sus ojos

Los guardias comenzaban a caminar detrás de ella, mientras se la llevaban a un lugar incierto-tranquila, volveré-fue lo último que le pudo decir a su madre antes de irse.

**Continuara…**

**Capítulo 6:**

**En las sombras de una habitación**

Una tenue luz iluminaba una cama de hospital, que estaba rodeada a la vez por una gran oscuridad que no permitía ver nada, excepto las luces de color verde claro de algunos aparatos e instrumentos médicos que llevaban algunos de sus cables y tubos hasta la cama, la cual estaba completamente cubierta por una sábana blanca, y se podía ver que debajo de esta estaba alguien, aunque no se le podía distinguir.

-¿está aceptando el tratamiento?-pregunto una voz femenina que provenía de la oscuridad

-es difícil saberlo… no tenemos los datos necesarios para saber si lo está aceptando adecuadamente-le respondió otra voz femenina, aunque había preocupación en su voz

-procura que sufra lo menos posible-dije con calma la otra voz

-lo sé, pero ¿porque ella?... ni los soldados más fuertes del ejercito pudieron soportar este tratamiento, ¿Qué la hace pensar que ella pueda soportarlo?-pregunto con curiosidad e incredulidad

-no lo sé con exactitud, pero algo me dice que ella esa la indicada-le respondió mientras se podía percibir como las frías miradas de ambas se colocaban sobre esa cama, mirando a esa pobre alma soportando un gran dolor

-¿y si no lo logra? ¿Qué haremos?-le pregunto algo molesta

-lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora-le respondió sin titubear

-no sé si pueda hacerlo esta vez, los demás sujetos eran adultos… pero… ella es solo una joven huérfana, no sé si poder soportarlo-dijo lamentándose

-tranquila, ella lo lograra, es su vida la que está en juego. Sé que ella no quería morir de esa manera, y esta es la única forma de salvarla-le dije tranquilizándola

-puede que tenga razón, espero que ella lo logre-pareció como si ambas estuvieran a punto de dejar el lugar, pero no fue así

-inicia el paso final-le ordeno a la otra voz

La luz que iluminaba tenuemente la cama, fue apagándose lentamente mientras sonidos raros comenzaban a resonar en esa oscura habitación, algo duro y cruel era lo que tenía que suportar sea quien sea que estuviera debajo de esa sabana, las voces solo se dignaban a mirar como este experimento se llevaba a cabo.

**Dos meses más tarde, en un campo de entrenamiento…**

Duros meses había soportado Evening Star, ya que el entrenamiento que recibían los pegasos era muy duro y arduo, no era nada sencillo para ellos además de que solo eran niños no diferente a Evening. Muchos pegasos habían muerto durante este guerra, y quedaban muy pocos por el simple hecho de que las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en los cielos eran muy frecuentes y amplias, ya que quien dominara los cielos tendría una muy clara ventaja sobre su rival, aunque después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez en miles de años, el propio clima se controlaba por sí mismo, porque ya los pegasos que una vez controlaron el clima, en estos tiempos ya no existían y solo había una clase de pegasos, los que luchaban en los cielos contra sus iguales.

Temprano en la mañana un pequeño grupo de no más de diez jóvenes, se encontraba recorriendo un largo paramo lleno de obstáculos, este lugar era el último de una larga prueba de desafíos, tanto físico como mentales, además de que por fin, cuando acabara el día la joven podría irse a casa, aunque ella misma no estaba segura si podría conseguirlo.

Durante todo este tiempo, desde que llego, tuvo un innumerable número de golpes y caídas, que maltrataron aún más sus heridas, y la clara desventaja de no poder ver con su ojo, que ya no volvería después de lo que paso, y la ruptura de una de sus alas, en unos de los salvajes y crueles entrenamientos a los que ella fue sometida.

Duramente tuvo que pasar estos meses sola, con el único recuerdo de su madre y la promesa que ella le hizo. A pesar de que los demás jóvenes querían acercase a ella, para al menos ser sus amigos, ella simplemente los rechazaba, no quería estar con alguien más, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, le impedía formar otros vínculos con los que la rodeaban, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, simplemente intentar centrarse y ser fría con los demás.

Al caer el sol sobre ese paramo, después de un caluro día de verano, todos se encontraban marchándose, con una excepción, la joven, herida y maltratada Evening Star, se encontraba recorriendo una gran pista la cual tenía que recorrer, ya todos habían terminado y solo faltaba ella, con su instructor cerca para vigilar que no hiciera trampa. Sus cascos estaban adoloridos e inflamados, todo este día la había dejado exhausta hasta el punto de no poder más. Alli los reclutas eran entrenados de otra forma, de una manera muy cruel, para que los candidatos más débiles fueran eliminados cuando la prueba terminara.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, DATE PRISA, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!-gritaba molesto su instructor

La joven se reservaba su aliento para intentar continuar, además que decir algo seria completamente inútil, ya que nadie la escucharía y solo sería acallada con los gritos de su instructor.

Entre más y más se acercaba al final, torpemente cayó al suelo, ya que sus cascos con un gran esfuerzo la soportaban en pie, pero en su interior no se permitía así misma rendirse, completaría toda costa esta prueba que le impusieron para poder estar por fin con su madre.

Varis veces fue derribada por el cansancio y el agotamiento, pero a la vez fue levantada por su determinación e espirito inquebrantable. Al faltar pocos metros para llegar al final, cayó al suelo sin oportunidad de volverse a incorporar, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cuerpos con varios cortadas simples y raspones, que le producían un ardor leve, provocado por la misma caídas en el duro suelo y algunas de las filadas rocas que se encontraban allí.

Su instructor dio un profundo suspiro, y miro a la joven molesto-ya ríndete, no tiene lo necesario para ser un Pegaso-le dijo duramente a la joven tirada en el suelo

Ante esto, ella simplemente comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar al final, mientras el instructor arto, tomo vuelo para alejarse de ella y continuar con los reclutas que si lo habían logrado.

Mientras tanto ella, solamente pensó que faltaban pocos metros, y siguió arrastrándose, mientras su bello y delicado pelaje se ensuciaba y lastimaba por la fuerza que ella misma ejercía. A pocos centímetros simplemente se dio por vencida, se dejó caer por así decirlo, y ladeo su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, mientras sus respiración agitada y sudor eran muy presentes en su heridas abiertas, lo que con los rayos del sol producía un efecto ador muy potente, pero aunque ella lo sentía, simplemente no hacía nada, no tenía las energías para hacerlo, cerro sus ojos e intento recordar los buenos momentos con su madre que ella tanto atesoraba, mientras sin percatarse de su alrededor, una mirada gentil se posaba sobre ella, la cual había estado allí desde que todo este día empezó.

-vamos, solo te falta muy poco-le dijo la voz alentándola, la cual era gentil y su vez amable

Las orejas de la joven intentaron percibir de donde era que provenía el sonido, pero antes de que pudiera malgastar sus energías en voltear su cabeza, esta le volvió a hablar.

-tu puedes, hazlo-le volvió a insistir esta voz, la cual ella se percató que le pertenecía a una dama

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente, con mucha dificultad, se dio la vuelta boca abajo y siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta por fin atravesar la línea de llegada, pese a sentir un inmenso dolor y cansancio, estaba feliz, una débil sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar y caer en un pesado suelo profundo.

-bien hecho pequeña Pegaso-recibió esas palabras de aliento de la misma voz que la había alentado

Al caer la noche y pasar algunos días, la joven por fin abrió los ojos después de ya tres días durmiendo, tenía varias vendas en los lugares donde se encontraban sus heridas. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que le proporcionaba la luna a través de la ventana, miro a su alrededor, y noto que no había nadie, lo cual no le sorprendía, pero en su mente se preguntaba- ¿Quién me trajo a este lugar?-aunque en su misma preguntaba se encontraba la respuesta, ella aparte de su madre no conocía a nadie, y su instructor fue muy cruel con ella para que la ayudara, entonces -¿habrá sido esa voz? ¿Esa voz desconocida que oí?- se preguntaba ella misma en su cabeza, mientras la duda persistía, aunque otro pensamiento le cruzo la mente-¿Cuántos días he estado aquí?-ella no lo sabía, ya que lo que más quería era volver a su casa.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió, y por esta entro una Pegaso la cual ella no conocía-tres días-fue lo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella. Esta desconocida tenía la misma vos que ella hoyo antes de caer rendida, pero la imagen de esta Pegaso la cual portaba un uniforme militar y parecía ser de un considerable rango, tenía un aspecto más respetable y no alguien tímido o gentil como su voz afirmaba.

Sus ojos de un color celeste intenso se posaron sobre la joven en la cama, la cual está sorprendida que alguien de su rango se hubiese preocupado de ella. La joven intento colocar su casco en su frente para saludar a su superior que tenía delante, pero no pudo, el agotamiento e inflamación, además de las evidente cortadas, no le permitían mover ni un solo musculo, lo cual le preocupo un poco, ya que todo el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar, le habían enseñado de la manera más difícil de respetar el rango de los demás.

-hajaja-rio con gracia la Pegaso que está delante de ella-descuida, dejemos las formalidades para otro momento, ahora solo me interesa que descanses-dijo con su voz gentil, y la ves en una forma seria

La joven solo asintió ante lo que esta Pegaso le dijo, y de cierta manera, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, ya que ella era la primera que se preocupada de esta manera por ella desde que llego a este lugar.

La Pegaso de rango más elevado, se sacó una boina de color rojo que llevaba en su cabeza, para dejarle ver a la joven un largo y hermoso cabello blanco y gris, el cual tenía atado y caía con gracia por un lado de su cuerpo, y dos cabellos en punta que destacan y se hacían aun lado en su rostro, cayendo desde su frente.

-capitana Thunder White a su servicio-lo dijo con enunciamos, haciendo un saludo militar a la joven, sacando pecho y poniéndose en una postura firme, la cual era de admirar

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada antes esta capitana, pero a la vez admiración. La capitana tenía un pelaje de color morado claro, con su cutie mark de dos relámpagos blancos cruzándose, formando una X.

-lo lamento capitana, perdóneme no poder saludarla como se merece-la joven se disculpó, ignorando totalmente el dolor que le producía el solo hecha de hablar, ya que cuando su unidad entrenaba en combate, ella recibió varios golpes en su rostro y cuello, además de que ella prácticamente nunca hablaba con los demás reclutas.

- no te preocupes cadete-le respondió ella con mucha tranquilidad en su voz, la cual le daba una buena sensación a la joven de que podía confiar en ella- por cierto, me agradaría que me dieras tu opinión acerca de transferirte a mi división. Necesitamos a más pegasos como tú-la capitana le dio una oferta muy interesante a la joven, la cual pensó un poco mientras la capitana la veía con gentileza.

-gracias por la oferta, pero lamento decirle que estos serán mis últimos días en este lugar, quiero volver con mi madre-le respondió ella, con cierto optimismo

-capitana, los superiores quieren hablar con ustedes-una voz gruesa se oyó detrás de la puerta, haciendo que llamara la atención de ambas

-tengo que irme. Intenta pensar mejor en lo que ofrezco, aunque de cualquier manera respetare tu decisión-dijo la capitana mientras se marchaba

-gracias-dijo la joven, antes de descansar su cabeza en la almohada he intentar dormir.

**Dos días después**

Dos habían pasado velozmente, y a estas alturas esos dos días eran "suficientes para que la joven se sintiera mejor", y pese a que no lo estaba, ella misma esta desesperada por volver con su madre, el fuerte recuerdo de ella invadía su mente cada vez que miraba por la ventana que tenía su habitación, que daba justamente a un pequeño prado. Memoria de cuando ella estaba junto a su madre, sus recuerdos de cuando jugaban juntas, de como ella la miraba volar por varios minutos, un tanto preocupada por que no se lastimara, las deliciosas comidas que sabían compartir en ese mismo prado. Su mente la colmaba con sus momentos más preciado, lo cual le daba una profunda nostalgia, y resentimientos contra los que la apartaron de ella.

Durante el abrigo de la noche, su decisión estaba tomado, no esperaría más tiempo, se iría hoy mismo. Levantándose de la cama, aun con varias vendas y el dolor de heridas abriéndose por no dejarlas sanar apropiadamente, y sus músculos completamente adoloridos y exhaustos, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta le ventana, la abrirla y con gran dificultad pasar a través de ella, para luego sentir una gentil y algo fría, brisa nocturna, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar hacia unas montañas que se veían al horizonte, no le preocupaba cuando tardaría o como se las arreglaría para aguantar hasta llegar a su casa, el simple hecho de que cada paso que diera la acercaría mas a su madre la reconfortaba y la animaba a seguir con su idea.

Al alejarse cada vez más y llegar casi al final del prado que había visto a través de su ventana, una vos familiar hizo que se detuviera.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-le pregunto la capitana que la había ayudado

La joven, sin darse la vuelta le respondió-me largo, quiero volver a ver a mi madre-lo dijo sin basilar o intimidarse

-¿sabes que estas dejando el prestigioso escuadrón de Pegaso de elite, y por eso podría encarcelarte por traición?-hizo un comentario muy duro para la joven

-si ese es el mayor de mis problemas, no tengo de que preocuparme-le respondió con indiferencia la joven a la capitana, mientras seguido caminando sin darse la vuelta

-alto-dijo la capitana antes de, en un parpadeo ponerse al lado de la joven, la cual no reacciono o se alarmo, a pesar de que sintió el movimiento de ella-allí afuera no duraras una sola noche, iré contigo-le dijo amigablemente, y con una decisión que ella tomo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto la joven, ahora mirándola y ver como se le adelanta ante la sorpresa de ella

-no lo sé, me agrada tu actitud-le respondió en una señal de respeto hacia la joven

-sigue caminando, detente cuando llegues a un camino, yo iré a buscar algunas cosas-la joven no se sintió muy confiada ante esto, pero aun así le creyó e hizo lo que la capitana le dijo

**30 minutos después…**

Las joven se encontraba esperando, un tanto impacientada por la demora de la capitana, mientras estaba recostada en un árbol, intentando no moverse para que sus heridas no le arritaran más de lo que debían. La mirada de la joven ser perdía en la hermosa noche que se alzaba majestuosa sobre ella, con la gran luna iluminando todo, para que la inmensa noche no sea aterradora, junto con las miles de estrellas que la acompañaban, y decoraban el cielo nocturno, imponentes e inalcanzables, gentiles y esperanzadoras, felicidad, todo eso le venía a la mente a la joven al ver ese gran espectáculo sobre ella.

El sonido en la distancia interrumpió sus pensamientos, escuchando como una carreta, como la que algunas veces usaba su madre, se acercaba. Rápidamente, a pesar del dolor, se levantó y se cubrió con el mismo árbol en que estaba recostada, mientras se asomaba lentamente para intentar ver, con su ojo bueno, que era lo que se acercaba… para su alivio y conforte era la capitana que había traído consigo una de las carretas de transporte de suministros de la legión lunar. La joven soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y salió de lo que era su escondite, para comenzar a caminar hacia la carreta.

Ya al llegar a ella la capitana fue la primera en hablar:

-¿bien que espera? ¿Una invitación? Sube-dijo algo apresurada la capitana, mientras le hacia una señal con su casco para que se subiera a la carreta, la cual era singularmente enorme

La joven, adolorida y agotada, se subió a la carreta, entrando en la parte posterior para esconderse entre los suministros, pero cerca de la capitana para poder ver el camino

-gracias por ayudarme-le dijo con una voz calma la joven

-ni lo menciones. Ahora será mejor que duermas, tenemos varios puestos de control por adelante y tenemos que ser precavidas, no quiero que nos descubran y nos ejecuten, quiero seguir viva sabes-le dijo seria la capitana

-está bien, pero… ¿porque aun con ese riesgo me estas ayudando?-pregunto dudosa la joven

-no lo sé, simplemente sé qué debo hacerlo. Ahora vasta de cháchara, duérmete y escóndete bien-le dijo a la joven la capitana

-bien…-dijo agotada la joven, mientras se escondía debajo de una comidas mantas verdes, que estaban delante de unas cajas, las cuales la camuflaban perfectamente.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6: Una voz gentil

**Capítulo 6: Una voz gentil**

**Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza, pero el tiempo libre que tengo es muy poco. Poco a poco se van a enterar de la verdadera historia, sin más espero que disfruten este cap.**

**En las sombras de una habitación**

Una tenue luz iluminaba una cama de hospital, que estaba rodeada a la vez por una gran oscuridad que no permitía ver nada, excepto las luces de color verde claro de algunos aparatos e instrumentos médicos que llevaban algunos de sus cables y tubos hasta la cama, la cual estaba completamente cubierta por una sábana blanca, y se podía ver que debajo de esta se encontraba alguien, aunque no se le podía distinguir.

-¿está aceptando el tratamiento?-pregunto una voz femenina que provenía de la oscuridad

-es difícil saberlo… no tenemos los datos necesarios para saber si lo está aceptando adecuadamente-le respondió otra voz femenina, aunque había preocupación en su voz

-procura que sufra lo menos posible-dije con calma la otra voz

-lo sé, pero ¿porque ella?... ni los soldados más fuertes del ejercito pudieron soportar este tratamiento, ¿Qué la hace pensar que ella pueda soportarlo?-pregunto con curiosidad e incredulidad

-no lo sé con exactitud, pero algo me dice que ella es la indicada-le respondió mientras se podía percibir como las frías miradas de ambas se colocaban sobre esa cama, mirando a esa pobre alma soportando un gran dolor

-¿y si no lo logra? ¿Qué haremos?-le pregunto algo molesta

-lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora-le respondió sin titubear

-no sé si pueda hacerlo esta vez, los demás sujetos eran adultos… pero… ella es solo una niña, no sé si poder soportarlo-dijo lamentándose

-tranquila, ella lo lograra, es su vida la que está en juego. Sé que ella no quería morir de esa manera, y esta es la única forma de salvarla-le dijo tranquilizándola

-puede que tenga razón, espero que ella lo logre-pareció como si ambas estuvieran a punto de dejar el lugar, pero no fue así

-inicia el paso final-le ordeno a la otra voz

La luz que iluminaba tenuemente la cama, fue apagándose lentamente mientras sonidos raros comenzaban a resonar en esa oscura habitación, algo duro y cruel era lo que tenía que suportar sea quien sea que estuviera debajo de esa sabana, las voces solo se dignaban a mirar como este experimento se llevaba a cabo.

**Dos meses más tarde, en un campo de entrenamiento…**

Duros meses había soportado Evening Star, ya que el entrenamiento que recibían los pegasos era muy duro y arduo, no era nada sencillo para ellos además de que solo eran niños no diferente a Evening. Muchos pegasos habían muerto durante este guerra, y quedaban muy pocos por el simple hecho de que las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en los cielos eran muy frecuentes y amplias, ya que quien dominara los cielos tendría una muy clara ventaja sobre su rival, aunque después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez en miles de años, el propio clima se controlaba por sí mismo, porque ya los pegasos que una vez controlaron el clima, en estos tiempos, ya no existían y solo había una clase de pegasos, los que luchaban en los cielos contra sus iguales.

Temprano en la mañana un pequeño grupo de no más de diez jóvenes, se encontraba recorriendo un largo paramo lleno de obstáculos, este lugar era el último de una larga prueba de desafíos, tanto físico como mentales, además de que por fin, cuando acabara el día la joven podría irse a casa, aunque ella misma no estaba segura si podría conseguirlo.

Durante todo este tiempo, desde que llego, tuvo un innumerable número de golpes y caídas, que maltrataron aún más sus heridas, y la clara desventaja de no poder ver con su ojo, que ya no volvería después de lo que paso, y la ruptura de una de sus alas, en unos de los salvajes y crueles entrenamientos a los que ella fue sometida.

Duramente tuvo que pasar estos meses sola, con el único recuerdo de su madre y la promesa que ella le hizo. A pesar de que los demás jóvenes querían acercase a ella, para al menos ser sus amigos, ella simplemente los rechazaba, no quería estar con alguien más, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, le impedía formar otros vínculos con los que la rodeaban, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, simplemente intentar centrarse y ser fría con los demás.

Al caer el sol sobre ese paramo, después de un caluro día de verano, todos se encontraban marchándose, con una excepción, la joven, herida y maltratada Evening Star, se encontraba recorriendo una gran pista la cual tenía que recorrer, ya todos habían terminado y solo faltaba ella, con su instructor cerca para vigilar que no hiciera trampa. Sus cascos estaban adoloridos e inflamados, todo este día la había dejado exhausta hasta el punto de no poder más. Allí los reclutas eran entrenados de otra forma, de una manera muy cruel, para que los candidatos más débiles fueran eliminados cuando la prueba terminara.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, DATE PRISA, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!-gritaba molesto su instructor

La joven se reservaba su aliento para intentar continuar, además que decir algo seria completamente inútil, ya que nadie la escucharía y solo sería acallada con los gritos de su instructor.

Entre más y más se acercaba al final, torpemente cayó al suelo, ya que sus cascos con un gran esfuerzo la soportaban en pie, pero en su interior no se permitía así misma rendirse, completaría a toda costa esta prueba que le impusieron para poder estar por fin con su madre.

Varis veces fue derribada por el cansancio y el agotamiento, pero a la vez fue levantada por su determinación e espirito inquebrantable. Al faltar pocos metros para llegar al final, cayó al suelo sin oportunidad de volverse a incorporar, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cuerpo con varios cortadas simples y raspones, que le producían un ardor leve, provocado por la misma caídas en el duro suelo y algunas de las filadas rocas que se encontraban allí.

Su instructor dio un profundo suspiro, y miro a la joven molesto-ya ríndete, no tiene lo necesario para ser un Pegaso-le dijo duramente a la joven tirada en el suelo

Ante esto, ella simplemente comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar al final, mientras el instructor arto, tomo vuelo para alejarse de ella y continuar con los reclutas que si lo habían logrado.

Mientras tanto ella, solamente pensó que faltaban pocos metros, y siguió arrastrándose, mientras su bello y delicado pelaje se ensuciaba y lastimaba por la fuerza que ella misma ejercía. A pocos centímetros simplemente se dio por vencida, se dejó caer por así decirlo, y ladeo su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, mientras sus respiración agitada y sudor eran muy presentes en su heridas abiertas, lo que con los rayos del sol producía un efecto ador muy potente, pero aunque ella lo sentía, simplemente no hacía nada, no tenía las energías para hacerlo, cerro sus ojos e intento recordar los buenos momentos con su madre que ella tanto atesoraba, mientras sin percatarse de su alrededor, una mirada gentil se posaba sobre ella, la cual había estado allí desde que todo este día empezó.

-vamos, solo te falta muy poco-le dijo la voz alentándola, la cual era gentil y su vez amable

Las orejas de la joven intentaron percibir de donde era que provenía el sonido, pero antes de que pudiera malgastar sus energías en voltear su cabeza, esta le volvió a hablar.

-tu puedes, hazlo-le volvió a insistir esta voz, la cual ella se percató que le pertenecía a una dama

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente, con mucha dificultad, se dio la vuelta boca abajo y siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta por fin atravesar la línea de llegada, pese a sentir un inmenso dolor y cansancio, estaba feliz, una débil sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar y caer en un pesado sueño profundo.

-bien hecho pequeña Pegaso-recibió esas palabras de aliento de la misma voz que la había alentado

Al caer la noche y pasar algunos días, la joven por fin abrió los ojos después de ya tres días durmiendo, tenía varias vendas en los lugares donde se encontraban sus heridas. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que le proporcionaba la luna a través de la ventana, miro a su alrededor, y noto que no había nadie, lo cual no le sorprendía, pero en su mente se preguntaba- ¿Quién me trajo a este lugar?-aunque en su misma preguntaba se encontraba la respuesta, ella aparte de su madre no conocía a nadie, y su instructor fue muy cruel con ella para que la ayudara, entonces -¿habrá sido esa voz? ¿Esa voz desconocida que oí?- se preguntaba ella misma en su cabeza, mientras la duda persistía, aunque otro pensamiento le cruzo la mente-¿Cuántos días he estado aquí?-ella no lo sabía, ya que lo que más quería era volver a su casa.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió, y por esta entro una Pegaso la cual ella no conocía-tres días-fue lo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella. Esta desconocida tenía la misma vos que ella hoyo antes de caer rendida, pero la imagen de esta Pegaso la cual portaba un uniforme militar y parecía ser de un considerable rango, tenía un aspecto más respetable y no alguien tímido o gentil como su voz afirmaba.

Sus ojos de un color celeste intenso se posaron sobre la joven en la cama, la cual está sorprendida que alguien de su rango se hubiese preocupado de ella. La joven intento colocar su casco en su frente para saludar a su superior que tenía delante, pero no pudo, el agotamiento e inflamación, además de las evidente cortadas, no le permitían mover ni un solo musculo, lo cual le preocupo un poco, ya que todo el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar, le habían enseñado de la manera más difícil de respetar el rango de los demás.

-ajaja-rio con gracia la Pegaso que está delante de ella-descuida, dejemos las formalidades para otro momento, ahora solo me interesa que descanses-dijo con su voz gentil, y la ves en una forma seria

La joven solo asintió ante lo que esta Pegaso le dijo, y de cierta manera, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, ya que ella era la primera que se preocupada de esta manera por ella desde que llego a este lugar.

La Pegaso de rango más elevado, se sacó una boina de color rojo que llevaba en su cabeza, para dejarle ver a la joven un largo y hermoso cabello blanco y gris, el cual tenía atado y caía con gracia por un lado de su cuerpo, y dos cabellos en punta que destacan y se hacían aun lado en su rostro, cayendo desde su frente.

-capitana Thunder White a su servicio-lo dijo con enunciamos, haciendo un saludo militar a la joven, sacando pecho y poniéndose en una postura firme, la cual era de admirar

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada antes esta capitana, pero a la vez admiración. La capitana tenía un pelaje de color morado claro, con su cutie mark de dos relámpagos blancos cruzándose, formando una X.

-lo lamento capitana, perdóneme no poder saludarla como se merece-la joven se disculpó, ignorando totalmente el dolor que le producía el solo hecha de hablar, ya que cuando su unidad entrenaba en combate, ella recibió varios golpes en su rostro y cuello, además de que ella prácticamente nunca hablaba con los demás reclutas.

- no te preocupes cadete-le respondió ella con mucha tranquilidad en su voz, la cual le daba una buena sensación a la joven de que podía confiar en ella- por cierto, me agradaría que me dieras tu opinión acerca de transferirte a mi división. Necesitamos a más pegasos como tú-la capitana le dio una oferta muy interesante a la joven, la cual pensó un poco mientras la capitana la veía con gentileza.

-gracias por la oferta, pero lamento decirle que estos serán mis últimos días en este lugar, quiero volver con mi madre-le respondió ella, con cierto optimismo

-capitana, los superiores quieren hablar con ustedes-una voz gruesa se oyó detrás de la puerta, haciendo que llamara la atención de ambas

-tengo que irme. Intenta pensar mejor en lo que ofrezco, aunque de cualquier manera respetare tu decisión-dijo la capitana mientras se marchaba

-gracias-dijo la joven, antes de descansar su cabeza en la almohada he intentar dormir.

**Dos días después**

Dos habían pasado velozmente, y a estas alturas esos dos días eran "suficientes para que la joven se sintiera mejor", y pese a que no lo estaba, ella misma está desesperada por volver con su madre, el fuerte recuerdo de ella invadía su mente cada vez que miraba por la ventana que tenía su habitación, que daba justamente a un pequeño prado. Memoria de cuando ella estaba junto a su madre, sus recuerdos de cuando jugaban juntas, de como ella la miraba volar por varios minutos, un tanto preocupada por que no se lastimara, las deliciosas comidas que sabían compartir en ese mismo prado. Su mente la colmaba con sus momentos más preciado, lo cual le daba una profunda nostalgia, y resentimientos contra los que la apartaron de ella.

Durante el abrigo de la noche, su decisión estaba tomado, no esperaría más tiempo, se iría hoy mismo. Levantándose de la cama, aun con varias vendas y el dolor de heridas abriéndose por no dejarlas sanar apropiadamente, y sus músculos completamente adoloridos y exhaustos, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta le ventana, la abrirla y con gran dificultad pasar a través de ella, para luego sentir una gentil y algo fría, brisa nocturna, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar hacia unas montañas que se veían al horizonte, no le preocupaba cuando tardaría o como se las arreglaría para aguantar hasta llegar a su casa, el simple hecho de que cada paso que diera la acercaría más a su madre la reconfortaba y la animaba a seguir con su idea.

Al alejarse cada vez más y llegar casi al final del prado que había visto a través de su ventana, una vos familiar hizo que se detuviera.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-le pregunto la capitana que la había ayudado

La joven, sin darse la vuelta le respondió-me largo, quiero volver a ver a mi madre-lo dijo sin basilar o intimidarse

-¿sabes que estas dejando el prestigioso escuadrón de Pegaso de elite, y por eso podría encarcelarte por traición?-hizo un comentario muy duro para la joven

-si ese es el mayor de mis problemas, no tengo de que preocuparme-le respondió con indiferencia la joven a la capitana, mientras seguido caminando sin darse la vuelta

-alto-dijo la capitana antes de, en un parpadeo ponerse al lado de la joven, la cual no reacciono o se alarmo, a pesar de que sintió el movimiento de ella-allí afuera no duraras una sola noche, iré contigo-le dijo amigablemente, y con una decisión que ella tomo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto la joven, ahora mirándola y ver como se le adelanta ante la sorpresa de ella

-no lo sé, me agrada tu actitud-le respondió en una señal de respeto hacia la joven

-sigue caminando, detente cuando llegues a un camino, yo iré a buscar algunas cosas-la joven no se sintió muy confiada ante esto, pero aun así le creyó e hizo lo que la capitana le dijo

**30 minutos después…**

Las joven se encontraba esperando, un tanto impacientada por la demora de la capitana, mientras estaba recostada en un árbol, intentando no moverse para que sus heridas no le arritaran más de lo que debían. La mirada de la joven ser perdía en la hermosa noche que se alzaba majestuosa sobre ella, con la gran luna iluminando todo, para que la inmensa noche no sea aterradora, junto con las miles de estrellas que la acompañaban, y decoraban el cielo nocturno, imponentes e inalcanzables, gentiles y esperanzadoras, felicidad, todo eso le venía a la mente a la joven al ver ese gran espectáculo sobre ella.

El sonido en la distancia interrumpió sus pensamientos, escuchando como una carreta, como la que algunas veces usaba su madre, se acercaba. Rápidamente, a pesar del dolor, se levantó y se cubrió con el mismo árbol en que estaba recostada, mientras se asomaba lentamente para intentar ver, con su ojo bueno, que era lo que se acercaba… para su alivio y conforte era la capitana que había traído consigo una de las carretas de transporte de suministros de la legión lunar. La joven soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y salió de lo que era su escondite, para comenzar a caminar hacia la carreta.

Ya al llegar a ella la capitana fue la primera en hablar:

-¿bien que espera? ¿Una invitación? Sube-dijo algo apresurada la capitana, mientras le hacía una señal con su casco para que se subiera a la carreta, la cual era singularmente enorme

La joven, adolorida y agotada, se subió a la carreta, entrando en la parte posterior para esconderse entre los suministros, pero cerca de la capitana para poder ver el camino

-gracias por ayudarme-le dijo con una voz calma la joven

-ni lo menciones. Ahora será mejor que duermas, tenemos varios puestos de control por adelante y tenemos que ser precavidas, no quiero que nos descubran y nos ejecuten, quiero seguir viva sabes-le dijo seria la capitana

-está bien, pero… ¿porque aun con ese riesgo me estas ayudando?-pregunto dudosa la joven

-no lo sé, simplemente sé qué debo hacerlo. Ahora vasta de cháchara, duérmete y escóndete bien-le dijo a la joven la capitana

-bien…-dijo agotada la joven, mientras se escondía debajo de una cómodas mantas verdes, que estaban delante de unas cajas, las cuales la camuflaban perfectamente.

**Continuara…**


End file.
